Christmas Wishes
by sterica
Summary: "But, Blaine, that means we might go to sleep on Christmas Eve and we'll wake up and it won't be Christmas."/ Kurt doesn't want to go to sleep on Christmas Eve and wake up and it still be Christmas Eve. Blaine has a few ideas to keep the two of them awake. —Klaine, for Livvi.


this is a christmas present for livvi (a very camelot christmas). you're a wonderful person and i hope you have a great day tomorrow! this fic contains smut and so please don't read if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing.

* * *

The wind howls outside the apartment, whistling past the windows as though it will break in any moment and freeze the young couple. The two of them are curled up on a sofa, under a fluffy blanket with enough hot chocolate and enough romcoms to get them through the evening. Love Actually is their current focus, although the dark-haired man seems more intent on watching the other man than the movie.

As the movie comes to an end, the dark-haired man looks at his watch and looks at his partner with a smile. "Hey, Kurt, it's Christmas Eve."

Kurt smiles back at him for a moment, before a look of disappointment crosses his face. "But, Blaine, that means we might go to sleep on Christmas Eve and we'll wake up and it won't be Christmas."

Blaine laughs a little. "I love you," he says. "If you're that bothered about it, we can keep each other occupied so that it is Christmas when we wake up."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "And how exactly would we manage that?"

"I can think of a few ways to keep us occupied." Blaine says suggestively, laughing at the way that Kurt's cheeks turn a little bit redder than before. He loves that he still has the ability to make his boyfriend blush.

"And what might those be?" Kurt replies, snuggling closer to Blaine on the sofa, letting his warmth envelope him.

"More movies, of course!" Blaine tells him. "What else might you think of to do?"

Blaine is so obviously teasing Kurt that a look of indignation crosses the older man's face. Blaine looks down at him in a way that suggests he has no idea what he's doing- when, in reality, Blaine knows exactly what he's doing to Kurt.

"A musical, maybe?" Blaine says innocently. "I would say Singing in the Rain but it's probably on the TV tomorrow..."

Kurt decides to play along for a while, because even though Blaine is teasing him mercilessly, he wouldn't mind watching a musical or two to pass the hours.

"Your choice, Blaine," he says. "I'm not fussy."

Eventually they settle down with Chicago, deciding that warm fluffy films on Christmas Eve are good, but always overrated. Their drinks are forgotten from the minute the film begins as they're too absorbed in the film, breaking into song whenever the time calls for it and laughing with each other as they try to tackle songs that don't really fit the people they are.

By the time the musical finishes, it's two in the morning and Kurt and Blaine realise that they are nowhere near being able to go to sleep and wake up on Christmas Day. For a lingering moment, they stay pressed up against each other as the credits roll, their breathing totally in time with each other. For a moment, they are content to just be. Then, of course, the credits end and the DVD jumps back to the start screen, jolting the two of them out of their air of contentment.

Blaine fumbles for the remote, after a while finding it resting just underneath his leg and wondering how he didn't realise that sooner- he knows it's going to hurt in the morning. Then again, if the next few hours go the way he's planned, it's not only going to be his leg that hurts. He tries to brush the thoughts away- just the thought of Kurt makes his heart beat a little faster, hands get a little sweatier. He tries to think of things that have nothing to do with sex, but in a world where he's lived so much time with Kurt over the past few years it's hard to think of something that he can't connect in any way to a time he's spent with Kurt. He aims the remote at the TV, ejecting the disk and looking over at Kurt who looks sleepy as it is. He wonders how he's going to keep Kurt awake for the whole night, even with the promise of... well, anything.

Kurt sits upright, rubbing his eyes. Blaine can see from the look on his face that Kurt is determined not to fall asleep.

"Another?" Kurt asks, putting on a voice that is wide-awake, even though he knows that Blaine can see right through him.

"You sure?" Blaine asks. "We can always just go to sleep."

Kurt shoots a glare in Blaine's direction. "No. I refuse to go to sleep on Christmas Eve and to wake up and it not be Christmas."

"You're adorable, did you know that, Kurt?" Blaine says, edging closer to his boyfriend.

Kurt looks at him oddly. "Oh?"

Blaine almost crawls over the sofa in order to reach Kurt's lips, pressing his own against them. Kurt responds almost immediately, kissing him back and snaking a hand around the back of Blaine's head so he can hold him and feel him. At first, there's no battle between their tongues for dominance, they simply let themselves kiss each other without the fight, but then suddenly it's as though their kiss is a song and the tempo changes and it turns into something faster, something like a war except the stakes aren't high enough that they really care about winning. It's fairly even ground until suddenly, somehow Kurt takes control and the world spins upside down for the both of them and when they both regain their feet, both feel gravity again, Kurt is on top of Blaine and pressing down. The sofa no longer seems big enough to hold the couple and so they half walk, half pull and drag each other to the bedroom, unable to break the kiss as they make their way there, as though breaking the kiss would be a punishable crime, or something that hurt. Blaine wouldn't be surprised if it did. After what seems like hours of a struggle, but couldn't be longer than a minute, they find themselves up against the bedroom door, Blaine having regained control and kissing Kurt, his lips finding other places to caress, travelling down Kurt's body, Kurt moans against Blaine, everything forgotten except BlaineBlaineBlaine and wantneedmust and everything being swept up into a single moment that pushes everything else in the world aside and labels it as nothing.

Kurt fumbles with the door handle, deciding he just can't stand waiting any longer and the two of them more fly into the room than enter it. They're laughing as they kiss each other and it's all so surreal but so perfect, so KurtandBlaine and it feels so right that they don't care how stupid they're being, all they care about is the moment.

As soon as they're in there, the bed is the one thing they're focused on, like a primary goal on a mission. With his hands entangled in Kurt's hair, Blaine pushes the two of them down onto the bed, his hands wandering, their tongues battling, his very core seems to be screaming at him, the same word over and over again: KurtKurtKurtKurtKurt. His hands begin to wander lower, seeking a look of consent from Kurt and when he receives that look that just yells please, there's no force on earth that can stop him as his hands travel, undoing his own shirt and tossing it over his head, doing the same to Kurt and feeling his way down his partner's body, admiring Kurt's body, still overwhelmed by it even after all the time he has spent with him. As his lips go lower, Kurt begins bucking against him, calling out for Blaine to do something, to move.

Blaine darts a look at his partner and smiles, teasingly unzipping Kurt's trousers and sliding them down so slowly that Kurt begins to make noises that Blaine can't distinguish as words.

"Hurry!" Kurt hisses. "I swear to God, Blaine, just do something!"

Finally getting Kurt's trousers off, Blaine moves to his boxers, deciding to stop teasing Kurt- the noises he makes are so goddamn sexy that he can't resist any longer. His lips touch the head of Kurt's cock. Almost immediately, Kurt bucks up against him, needing to feel some sort of friction, something from Blaine. And Blaine isn't going to deny Kurt anything. He takes more of Kurt's cock into his throat, doing whatever he can to drive Kurt absolutely crazy and by the sounds he's making, Blaine's plan is working. His tongue continues flicking under Kurt's length, causing Kurt to make noises that are so fucking sexy that Blaine is panting too.

Hearing his name called out by Kurt is driving Blaine crazy and he feels like he's close to the edge and he pulls away before anything happens. Kurt whines at the sudden loss of Blaine's mouth and looks at him indignantly.

"I don't want this to end just yet," Blaine tells him.

Kurt looks at him and instantly knows what he means, rolling onto his side in order to reach the bedside cabinet, grabbing a bottle of lube. Kurt and Blaine have only been with each other for years and so they don't see the point in using condoms when it's so much easier and quicker without.

The breath of the two men is ragged, the sound of it breaking as they press their lips against each other's, finding themselves to be unable to break contact now that they've made it; to pull away would be a sin.

Blaine whispers into Kurt's neck. "What do you want? " he asks.

Kurt doesn't even take a second to consider; he knows what he wants. "You. Inside me."

After a battle with trying to get the lid off the lube, Kurt begins to lube up his fingers, Blaine still watching him, while ensuring that he's fully undressed. He doesn't take an eye off the man for a single second, knowing he doesn't want for miss any of what Kurt is going to do next.

Seeing him spread out for him, flushed face, pre-come dripping from his cock, drives Blaine over the edge. Kurt has been his for years now but he still can't get over just how beautiful, how sexy his boyfriend is. He doesn't miss seeing the moment where Kurt puts a lube-coveted finger into his hole, adding another one and scissoring them, preparing himself for Blaine, only ever Blaine. And Blaine may be the one topping that night but there's no questioning the fact that Kurt has Blaine on a string and has the control over the entire situation.

Kurt looks over at Blaine just as he adds a third finger. Blaine doesn't need another signal and is right beside Kurt in barely a second. His fingers tangle in his lovers hair and Kurt practically snarls.

"I need you. Right now." Kurt hisses. "Just do it."

Blaine smiles at Kurt, part of him wanting to tease him and go slow but a more dominant part making all the blood in his body rush to one place and everything go mad with the sound of his heartbeat seemingly filling the whole room when , in reality, it's only him who can hear it.

The head of his cock drives in and suddenly everything in his mind is KurtKurtKurt, forever and always. The rest of his length slides in and his almost animal instinct instantly sinks in and he feels Kurt bucking up underneath him, whining his name, begging him for more. He doesn't really know which has the most control in the situation; they're both equally independent on each other, both need each other there or they'll collapse and fall apart. After regaining a little control, Blaine manages to make sure he thrusts in to hit the right spot every time, because the noises that Kurt makes are sending him over the edge. It rises up inside him, he can feel himself right on the edge of oblivion, but an oblivion that he gratefully meets. He doesn't even have time to warn Kurt, he just comes and that triggers Kurt coming too, the two of them climaxing together and then falling down, exhausted. The two of them are breathing heavily. They press against each other, finding warmth and comfort, stability.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispers.

"Love you, too." Kurt replies.

For a while, the two of them stay awake, merely listening to the sound of the other breathing, but somewhere along the way they seem to fall asleep, contentment setting in and everything warming up. The two of them forget about trying to stay up so that they wake up on Christmas, not Christmas eve and drift off, unable to keep their eyes open for a second longer.

.

Blaine rolls over and stirs, encountering the warm body of Kurt. He yawns and stretches, feeling cramped and still smelling of sex. He rolls over, trying to awaken Kurt and the other man awakens just as Blaine is looking at him.

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine, wrapping himself around him and keeping himself warm. He breaks away from him and looks at the clock.

"It's ten o'clock." he begins. "Christmas Eve."

"Well, we tried." Blaine laughs. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

A smile spreads across Kurt's face. "I've got a beautiful boyfriend who loves me and it's Christmas tomorrow," he pauses, pressing himself into Blaine more. "How could I possibly be disappointed?"

* * *

please don't favourite without reviewing :)


End file.
